Heat
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: MelloxMatt “It’s too hot,” Matt concludes. "…It could always get much hotter." Too bad Mello doesn’t agree. Yaoi lemon warning. Basically PWP.


**Heat**

**Pairings:** MelloxMatt

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Bad language, BDSM, yaoi, use of toys and lemon ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. If I did there would be a LOT more yaoi action. =)

**Summary:** [MelloxMatt] "It's too hot," Matt concludes. (…_It could always get much hotter.)_ Too bad Mello doesn't agree. Yaoi lemon warning. Basically PWP.

**Author's Notes: ** I guess the heat can get to ya. =] Thank the Spanish climate for the basis of this one-shot. Also contest submission for Lumcheng's Kink Death Note Fanfiction on LJ.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Global Warming._

That's what Matt put this intense heat down to. What else could it be? Matt was certain that L.A. had never seen temperatures like this before. He sighed; he was currently melting in the middle of their apartment, staring at his laptop screen, having not enough energy to do much else.

_It's the heat, _he reasoned, _zapping all my energy. _He clicked open the web browser and simply stared at his home page, he wanted a cigarette but he couldn't be bothered to conjure up the strength he needed to reach over to the coffee table and pick the pack and lighter up. _I wouldn't mind that much really, _Matt thought to himself, his eyes closing on their own accord, _but I'm only in my boxers. And I can't strip down anymore without upsetting Mello. _

…_That bastard. I'm sure he just wants to come home and find a puddle of Matt-goo rather than me. Who the hell even bothers dressing themselves in this heat? _He let out an uncomfortable groan; he could feel the little beads of sweat running down his back, from his face and every other part of his body for that matter. _Hell, I don't think I've ever been the sweaty in my life… _

…_It would be nice to have air conditioning. Or maybe a cold shower would cool me down… But that would mean having to get up. Damn. _Waiting a few more minutes before pulling himself to his feet, Matt sluggishly walked to the bathroom, stripping his boxers off on the way. He entered the bathroom and within seconds he was stood under the shower head, freezing cold water pouring over his head and raising goosebumps wherever it touched. He gave a relaxing sigh, _this is nice._

He stood under the spray for a few more minutes before the cold water became more uncomfortable rather than refreshing. He quickly turned the knob up so that it was at medium temperature and reached for his shampoo. The redhead had just finished conditioning his hair when he heard the front door open then slam shut.

It was only moments later when he heard the blonde call out, "Hey Matt, you in?"

"Yeah, Mels. I'm in the shower."

Heavy footsteps were heard as Mello crossed the small space through the main room and into the corridor, then through the bathroom door. "What the fuck Matt." It wasn't a question the blonde was stating, "Why aren't you monitoring that Amane Bitch?"

"…I'm showering." Was Matt's simple reply.

Mello wasn't pleased, "Yes. I can fucking see that. So I will ask again. Why aren't you monitoring that Amane Bitch?"

Matt gave a sigh as he shut off the water, "I'm not monitoring her because she repeats the same actions everyday; completely predictable," he stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed the towel that Mello was offering. He wrapped it around his waist and ran a hand through his hair, adding, "There's no need to monitor her. And also because its way too hot in this shit hole to do anything besides trying to keep yourself from melting like fucking chocolate!"

He paused, picked up his goggles and walked across the small hallway into the bedroom, Mello followed quietly and leaned on the doorframe. Matt sat down on the bed and used the end of the towel wrapped around him to wipe his goggles clear of condensation. He replaced the orange tinted lenses back over his eyes and continued lowly, "Besides you went out this morning without telling me how long you were going to be. So I just had to assume you were going to be hours and took a shower to cool down…"

Moving quickly around the small, run-down (much like the rest of the apartment) room, Matt gathered clean underwear and summer clothes and threw them on the bed, "…If I had known that you were going to return in half an hour then I would've waited… Mff-anyway," His voice became slightly muffled as he pulled a red-and-black stripy tank top over his head, "it's not like we've missed anything of great importance."

Mello waited until his friend was fully dressed before replying with, "Well even if we had, you wouldn't have known." He turned his back on the redhead and stormed from the room, mumbling under his breath, "…Useless piece of shit."

Matt followed and sat back in front of his previously abandoned laptop, "That's harsh Mel."

He reached for his cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag. He had forgone his usual jeans and boots for shorts and bare feet. It was still as hot as before and if it was left up to Matt they would both be walking around naked. But as it was, Mello called the shots, so he had to make-do with this.

"I only ask you to do a _simple_-_"_

"Boring," Matt interrupted, earning a glare from Mello.

"-task for me. And you can't. How did you ever manage to be Number 3 at Wammy's?" Mello commented, Matt noted that the question at the end was rhetorical and refrained from answering.

Instead he asked, "Hey Mel, do you think it would break the bank to invest in a portable air conditioner?"

Mello looked at Matt and at the small beads of sweat already coating his exposed skin, making it gleam in the sunlight. "…Maybe." He mumbled, taking a chunk out of a fresh chocolate bar. "Though you know, you should try wearing leather in this heat," He continued with a smirk, "Makes you kinda feel like a piece of meat being roasted in the oven for Christmas dinner."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "And you say you aren't a masochist."

"I've don't recall ever saying those words. I've only said that I'm not like you," Mello corrected, taking one last bite of his chocolate before walking across the room and putting the half-finished sweet in the fridge so that it wouldn't melt.

"And anyway, I don't know what you're complaining about. It's not _that _hot," Mello stated as he unzipped his lycra vest and looked at Matt.

"Oh silly me, I forgot that heat waves and global warming and all that shit don't ever affect you because you're _Mello_," Matt said in disdain, crushing the butt of his now finished cigarette into the ashtray in front of him.

"…Matt…it honestly isn't that hot," Mello replied, keeping his voice controlled, "I don't know what you've been on but it's making you deluded."

"What the hell!?" Matt was clearly confused, "One minute you're saying that it's so hot that you feel like a roasted piece of meat and the next you're saying that it's not hot and that I'm on something and deluded. I think its _you _that is on something."

Mello gave an inaudible sigh and walked seductively over to Matt, stripping off his open vest on the way. When he reached the redhead he kneeled in front of his stunned younger friend and closed the lid of the laptop on his knees. Mello moved the laptop out of the way and settled himself down, his legs either side of Matt's crossed ones. One of his hands tangled through the still-slightly damp red strands and the other grabbed Matt's chin and opened his mouth; he wasted no time in crushing his lips upon the smoke tasting ones of the gamer, nor with thrusting his tongue against the other's, starting a battle of dominance.

When they finally pulled apart for breath, Mello remarked, "You obviously forget that things could always get_ much_ hotter."

Looking at Mello, Matt knew that the blonde wouldn't back down until he had his way; _I guess that's fine by me. Mel always gets what he wants anyway; when he sets his mind on something he doesn't stop 'til he gets it. _

"…How much hotter though?" Matt asked simply.

A mischievous smirk made its way onto Mello's face in reply; he pecked at the lips he loved so much and stood, turning to leave the room, "If you want to find out get that ass of yours into the bedroom." Mello stopped in the doorway to the small hallway and added as an afterthought, "And strip."

Matt grinned, who was he to deny an order like that?

He scrambled to his feet and hastily stripped off his top, walking towards the bedroom while taking his shorts and boxers off, he almost tripped a few times over the material that got tangled between his legs. Not caring in the slightest he hopped slightly until the clothing was untangled and he could kick them off into a random corner. When he entered the bedroom he found that it was empty so Matt threw himself down on the double bed and waited patiently for Mello to return.

He waited, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of the hotter than hot action that he was promised. By the time that Mello returned, his hands full with items that were hardly ever used, Matt's eyes were closed; he was lightly stoking his hard member and moaning softly.

Mello was surprised, pleased and annoyed at the same time. "Oi," He called, "I never gave you permission to touch yourself did I?"

Matt's eyes snapped open and then grew wide; _role-play? Seriously Mello?_ His hand immediately dropped to the bed as he stared at his friend in astonishment. Mello made his way over to the bed and dropped the items onto the mattress, he looked at Matt expectantly.

Matt's eyes looked away from the blonde as he quietly apologised, "Sorry Master."

"Good boy," Mello replied, ruffling the mass of red hair. He knelt beside the gamer on the bed. "_Look at me,_" he whispered against the rosy-red lips and kissed them gently. Matt did so, a questioning gaze glinting in his blue eyes.

"Are you okay to go through with this?" Mello asked a bit louder, he received a nod.

"You know the safe word, correct?"

Another nod.

_Good boy_, Mello thought as he removed his boots, his leather pants straining as he gazed over the naked boy beneath him. He clambered over Matt so that he was straddling his waist, "Let me remind you of the rules; you are not allowed to come until I say so. If I ask you a question you _will_ reply and add 'Master' to the end, no talking unless it is to answer a question I posed. Any talking otherwise will be punished, is that clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Then we shall begin," Mello reached behind him a picked up a pair of handcuffs, he attached the metal around one of Matt's wrist, wrapped it around the headboard and then around the other wrist. "Is that alright?"

Matt pulled on the handcuffs slightly to test the grip of them around his wrists before replying, "Yes Master."

"Good," Mello pecked at Matt's lips, letting him know that his rare show of submissiveness would be rewarded, Matt understood clearly. Mello reached behind him again and grabbed two leather straps, one much longer than the other which was attached to a short chain. He placed them the shorter one on Matt's chest and held the longer of the two up, "Do you remember the last time we used these Matt?"

"I do Master," Matt distinctively recalled that the last time these particular items were used it was on Mello himself. It was quite intimidating for the redhead to think that it was now Mello's turn for payback.

Mello gave a small smirk as he attached the leather strap around Matt's neck; the chain was then tied to the headboard next to the handcuffs so that Matt's head movements were limited. A clip on the chain a short way up from the leather around Matt's neck then attached to the handcuffs around the headboard; any movement now almost non-existent. Mello grabbed the second, smaller strap and scooted down Matt's body, purposely brushing against the younger males hard on, he rested himself on Matt's knees and leant forward so that he could tease Matt with his tongue. Matt gave a small gasp as his head was taken into Mello's warm cavern briefly.

Mello chuckled and pulled himself back into a sitting position; he grasped the member and wrapped the cock restrain around it. "I'm going to tell you now Matt; this thing here is a right bitch."

Matt nodded slightly, absently, trying to get used to the weird feeling of his member being bound. Mello smirked above him. He was glad that Matt was playing along so well, maybe if he continued to be a good boy Mello would reward him with a treat. He stared at his bound submissive for several minutes before he realized his gaze was making Matt fidget uneasily; the smirked reappeared.

He leant closer, his lips curling up wider as he saw Matt trying to move his head away from his gaze. He knew what would make his redheaded friend writhe in pleasure; his words. Matt had always said he had a talented, if not dirty, mouth. Their noses were almost touching and Matt had no choice but to gaze into the endless pools of ice blue.

"Do you want me to make you feel like nothing you've ever felt before? To make you come so hard…to make you fly in pleasure?" Mello asked quietly, as he watched in amusement as Matt's cock twitched at every word that left his mouth. The sight was so erotic that he was tempted to forget the whole role-play and fuck the redhead into next week, he refrained however, instead studying Matt; the way his lip trembled in a struggled attempt not to say anything, his eyes closed from pleasure overload, his cock still twitching, his legs shaking slightly. _Just a little more._

He leaned forward, his chest flush against the gamer's, and licked at an ear, whispering, "Should I lick my way down, bite, nip, tease your nipples 'til you can't feel the difference between pain and pleasure. Or would you like me to take your cock into my mouth and suck it, pretending that it's chocolate…?" He paused just long enough to nibble at the ear presented before him and place a small kiss underneath. Matt was whimpering pathetically below him. _Just one more, _Mello thought with an evil smirk. He continued, "Or maybe you would like for me to release your dick and shove my big, hard cock up you're as-"

"MELLO! AH, FUCK!" Matt yelled when the mental images became too much. His hips thrust involuntary into the air as Mello sat up right, a dark look crossing his features.

_Bingo. _

"…Matt."

And Matt instantly knew that he was in for a punishment, he had spoken out of term. He slowly opened his eyes, his deep forest-blue eyes meeting the angry, icy-blue gaze of his Master.

"You do realize that you've just spoken without my permission?" Mello asked slowly, studying Matt.

"Y-Yes, Master," Matt stammered slightly, his cock was becoming painful underneath the restraint that didn't grant him release.

"Then you also realize that I'm going to punish you," Mello stood up off the bed and looked at the various items still there at the end of the mattress. He quite liked the idea of using the black leather whip that sat, never used, on top of the pile of items. But then again, he didn't want to physically scar the bound, flawless body on the bed. He looked over the remaining objects, purposely taking his time to make Matt get worked up a little. Another black object caught his attention, he picked it up. A ball gag lay in his palms innocently; they had never used this either, if Mello recalled correctly.

Most of the sex toys they had were bought when Mello was still in the Mafia, his face unblemished. With the amount of money they had combined with the amount of crazy ideas in Mello's mind and the sexual tension still leashed tightly, like a savage beast, beneath their sneaky looks and smiling faces; it had only been a matter of time before one of them snapped.

And Matt had.

It had started off as handcuffs, then their collection had grown and grown as Mello became more welcoming to the idea of a more _kinky _relationship.

Which led to where they were now; Mello stepped back over to Matt and grinned, almost manically, at the panicking redhead, "Open up," Mello commanded. When Matt did so, he was quick to place the ball in his mouth and rap the strap around the back of his head, which was easier said than done as the chain restricted any movement greater than a few centimetres. He managed it quickly and stood back, admiring his handiwork.

"Now you can't talk. I will not have you breaking the rules." Mello stated calmly. Every second it was getter harder and harder to keep control, to keep the inner beast named lust under control. Matt was just too tempting. He had to wait a little while longer though, breaking his own rules would not be tolerated.

He gently trailed the fingertips of his left hand down Matt's chest, making him shudder and raise goosebumps where they touched. By God he wanted this boy badly. But he would wait; his fingers travelled lower, lower and then paused over Matt's bound cock. He looked at Matt, forever studying the younger male's posture, his breathing. Matt's breathes were shallow and drool dribbled down off his chin.

Then the fingers continued pass the organ that wanted the attention, over his legs to finally stop at the tip of the gamer's toes. Mello looked over at the items near Matt's feet; he knew which one he would use next. He picked up the toy in his right hand while the fingertips of his other hand followed the path they'd made back up. Matt's eyes were screwed shut, trying desperately to keep his mewls and moans quiet. Even though coherent words couldn't be formed the primal sounds could, and Matt was sure that he could be punished for making said sounds.

"Mmmm, Matt. You look delicious right now," Mello purred while drawing random designs on Matt's chest with his fingertips. Mello paused in his teasing to lube up his fingers and the toy resting on his leather-clad thighs. When he had completed that task he returned to his random drawing, his lubed fingers slowing creating a wet trail to Matt's entrance. When they reached their destination Mello was quick to jab two fingers into the tight hole without warning; Matt's hips left the bed, the discomfort and slight burning where his muscles were stretched mercilessly by the scissoring digits making him gasp.

After a few thrusts of the invading digits Mello added another finger. His scissoring motion never stopping, he angled his thrusts, searching. Another few attempts and he felt more than saw Matt's body twitch in pleasure, he smiled to himself as he pulled his fingers free.

Matt gulped in as much air as he could with the gag still in his mouth, his breathing was becoming more and more laboured and he dare not open his eyes. To _feel _pleasure this intense was hard enough to concentrate on without seeing Mello's beautiful smirking face, there only to tease him further. He knew that he had little time to regain his breath before Mello would shove something bigger into his arse. Matt's presumption was proven correct as not even a minute later the toy was pressed against his entrance, the cool bulbous head stretching his muscles wider than what Mello's fingers did. Matt hissed as the burning returned and intensified, it held for a second before the tip popped in, the rest of the toy slid in easily.

Matt slowly opened his eyes; he could feel Mello's gaze burn holes into his closed eyelids. Mello was grinning; Matt looked into his hand and saw a small remote. His eyes widened as Mello pressed a button on the remote and vibrations rippled through his prostate, pleasure ripped through the whole of his body and stole his breath away. He gasped loudly, his eyes snapped closed and stars danced in front of his vision. Matt's back left the bed as he thrust his hips upwards.

Mello watched in fascination as Matt continued to gasp and moan. He loosened up the laces on his trousers and opened the flaps; his pre-come dribbling cock jutted out proudly. He grasped his erection lightly, gently stoking the shaft and smearing pre-come over the length. He kept his gaze on Matt writhing on the bed as he pressed another button on the remote, the quite humming noise from the toy increased as the vibrations sped up.

Matt froze. The pleasure overload was too much for him to bear as he blacked out. His hips that were lifted off the bed fell back down, bouncing slightly as his breath stopped momentarily. Mello released his cock to lean over the unconscious boy and free the gag from Matt's mouth. Salvia trails dangled from the gag to Matt's mouth and Mello couldn't stop himself frowning slightly in disgust. He threw the gag carelessly behind him then cupped Matt's face with both is hands.

"Matt," Mello called, rubbing the younger's cheeks softly with his thumbs. "Matty, come on wake up."

He moved his hands to the broad shoulders a gently shook the gamer. Only when Matt made a slight choking noise did Mello realise that the collar around his neck was choking him. He quickly undid the buckle and moved the collar to one side.

"Ugh… Mello you bastard." Matt whispered in a hoarse voice, "Can't you take… that bloody thing out of… me."

Mello quickly sat back up and found the small remote, he turned off the toy then moved Matt's leg so he had access to gently pull the anal plug out. He placed it and the remote at the bottom of the bed with the rest of their collection and then turned back to Matt.

Matt tensed slightly and stuttered, "S-sorry Mello."

With his eyebrows fused together in confusion, Mello replied, "Huh? What for?"

"'Cause I'm talking without permission and I'm not adding 'Master' on the end. Oh shit."

Mello chuckled in reply and kissed Matt deeply. Without breaking their embrace he repositioned himself between Matt's legs and threw them over his shoulders.

Mello broke away, "Fuck role play… you're too fucking sexy."

With no pause or warning he grabbed the redhead's hips and thrust into Matt's warm heat with a low hiss. He waited a moment for Matt to gather his bearings then pulled out and quickly thrust back in again.

"A-ah, Mello!" Matt screamed, tugging on the handcuffs and making the headboard rattle.

Mello leaned forward and stared into his lover's green gaze, "You…wouldn't…want…to…wake…the…neighbours…now…would…you?" He punctuated each word by slamming into the boy beneath.

"Nnngn… Ah! Mello. Please." Matt whimpered, his cock throbbed and tears welled at his eyes, "Please Mello."

Mello looked over at his friend, pleading him with those big green eyes to let him come. He gave an inaudible sigh and released his friend's painful erection from its binding. He grabbed the weeping member and stroked it roughly, not bothering if it hurt Matt. He knew the gamer wanted to come so badly and he had promised him a reward.

A few strokes later and Matt came, shooting his release all over his chest and face, with a scream of incoherent swear words.

The heat enveloping Mello clamped down, urging him to join his lover in blissful release. Several uneven thrusts later and Mello collapsed upon Matt, spent. They lay quietly like that for countless minutes, their heavy breathing slowing back to normal.

"Mmm…Mel. Can you…can you unlock the cuffs before I fall to sleep? I don't wanna… wake up and find that both… of my wrists are broken…" Matt mumbled sleepily. His eyes drooped and he was asleep within seconds.

Mello rolled his eyes dramatically. He reached into his leathers pocket and fished out the key. He then unlocked both cuffs and kissed the two bruised appendages before he placed Matt's arms by his side and grudgingly rolled off the bed to clean up.

After he finished that task and replaced their collection back in their place, all cleaned and ready to be used again, he tiredly stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed next to Matt. Mello snuggled up to his sleeping lover and lightly kissed his rose coloured lips.

"G'night Matty."

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Ugh. After re-reading this, I can see why Mello seems so out of character. Sorry. IDK, maybe he has schizophrenia. XD

Well I hope it didn't ruin the smut too much. R&R?


End file.
